Touch
by Tamako-Chama
Summary: He touched her. Under his touch her world changed. It was no longer lonely. No longer sad. Her world was filled with people now. Freiturnier. He changed Eun's world.
1. Chapter 1

So… I had this idea for like… months… around 3-4 months. But then I shared the idea and suddenly got the urge to make it when talking about it. It's Eun x Freiturnier with side Chung x Ara Well all of the chars actually have some sort of a special spiritual object with them :D Classes and their spirit friends:

Ara: Yama Raja (I know Asura is the one closest to Eun but… why not Yama Raja? :D)

Chung: Deadly Chaser

Elsword: Infinity Sword (with Conwell!)

Aisha: Void Princess (with Angkor)

Rena: Night Watcher (with Erendil)

Raven: Veteran Commander (with his Nascod arm!)

Eve: Code Empress (with Oberon, Ophelia, Moby and Remy)

Elesis: Blazing Heart (alone~ (not the romantic alone of course!))

Add: Diabolic Esper (alone~)

Lu: Nobelesse (alone~)

Ciel: Royal Guard (I like Royal Guard way more than Dreadlord…) (alone~)

And Aren is there too! Now on to the story…

 _IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_

Eun has always been alone. Always. In her own dark world. The few times she was able to get out of there when Ara summoned her it was to fight. They talked sometimes. But it was not the same. Being on the outside and having friends sounded so much more fun to her. Eun couldn't understand Ara. She was out there yet… she was always alone. Until that day of course. The day Ara met Chung. The day Eun met Freiturnier.

Ara was lost – again. She was searching for the boss monster and then… she got lost. Her map got torn by a monster a while ago. A lucky day. As always Ara was optimistic about it. She said they would find the boss in no time. They walked around for hours – more like Ara walked around. Eun just sat in her world. She got tired of looking at the confused girl and lay down. At that time was the first meeting of Chung and Ara. He came out of the forest. He was on his way to the Boss too.

"Y-You too?"

"Yes!" He smiled politely. "Here is my map I will give it to you. I know the way."

"Ah… Thank you very much! But… it's useless." Ara looked down.

"Useless?"

"I can't read maps very well…" Ara blushed hard. Her girl – always so embarrassed. Then Eun took a good look at the guy. Blonde hair with dark ends and blue eyes. Muscular body. A cannon. He was handsome. Not Eun's type but with how Ara just looked at her feet, blushing he was definitely what Ara liked.

"Well then! Let's go together! I'm Chung!" He offered.

"Y-Yes! I'm Ara." Ara was very exited to finally be able to fight with a teammate. And such a nice person. When they reached the Boss Eun got ready for Ara to call her. Ara did call her out. It felt nice to be in a body again. She looked at the boy. He looked amazed. Then he smiled and suddenly his head was armored too and he was just like a robot. Then they fought the monster. Eun never knew it was so fun fighting alongside somebody. He was not talking at all and quickly doing everything he had to. When he was with Ara he smiled at her all the time and asked her things. But the silence was alright with Eun. It was soothing.

The monster was soon dead, Ara took over quickly and Chung returned to normal.

"A good fight." He said. Ara nodded. "You're skilled." He smiled. "Are you alone?"

"Y-Yes."

"Then would you like to come with my to my friends?" She blushed and nodded. He lead her to a near village. The Capital. Hamel. While they walked all older people were waving at the boy and smiling. Younger girls their age whispered among themselves about him. Eun knew Ara felt out of place walking beside that person. It was an impulsive decision. To follow a stranger to his home. But Ara was a strong girl. If he tried hurting her she would get out. Eun had faith in her. And if she couldn't Eun would get out and beat him until he could never walk again.

They stopped in front of the big castle in the centre of the town. He opened the gate. The guards bowed slightly and fully opened it for him and his guest.

"Welcome home, your highness." They said in unison. Ara wanted to run away now. She didn't understand anything. Maybe he was just rich? He smiled at her warmly and gesturing with a hand for her to come in. She slowly got inside and the guards closed the big gates behind her. Now she felt more and more out of place. Girls dressed in maid clothes walked around and looked at her. Her body, her face, her height... She felt like she was on an inspection and that all the maids passed from there for some reason. To ignore that Ara looked around. The garden was big. It had all sorts of flowers. It had a little pond there. It had a fountain. It was pretty. Now she fully forgot about all the staring and she rushed to the fountain. She always loved fountains. She looked at it with childish joy. It was big. Chung turned around to look where she went to and laughed lightly when he saw her.

"You like fountains?" He asked her and stood next to her.

"Yes! Very much!" He smiled at her. "C-Can I touch the water?"

"Sure." She put her fingers under. It felt nice. The water was cool.

"Tell me… why do you like fountains. I want to know."

"Because they're pretty!" She answered.

"Just like you." He said.

"E-Eh… N-Not at all!" He smiled at her. She blushed redder than all the blushes Eun ever saw. Oh it was _sure_ Ara liked that guy.

"You are one beautiful girl."

"N-No… It's not t-true. N-No one else thinks like that… Y-You're the f-first to tell me something like t-that."

"Oh. Really? Well now you know. And I'm happy I was the first one." Again he smiled. Ara turned her head away from him to hide her embarrassment. They watched the fountain in silence until a purple haired girl appeared.

"Chung! You're back?" He nodded. "Who is this?"

"This is Ara. I want to introduce her to the group. She's a skilled girl and can help us in our quest."

"Hm… She looks pretty… not suitable for fighting… But if you say so…" Ara was hiding behind Chung's back only showing her face for a little

"She can fight. We fought together in that dungeon. She's just shy."

"What about her training? She has to train with somebody…"

"I will train her."

"What about Eve?"

"Well… I will train with them both."

"Not needed. I'm not a new member anymore. I don't need a training partner." A white haired girl said.

"Alright then! It's settled! Ara! Welcome to the Elgang!" Said Chung, smiling.

"Welcome! It's nice to have a new person actually! I'm Aisha! The Princess of the Void! At least that's how they call me." Aisha said with a smile.

"I'm Eve. Queen of Altera. I'm glad we have someone new too."

"As you already know… I'm Chung Seiker!"

"Prince and current ruler of Hamel." Added Eve for him. He scratched his neck in embarrassment.

"R-Really?" Asked the shocked and amazed Ara.

"Yes… Please don't change the way you talk to me now you know… "

"A-Alright… I-I'm A-Ara Haan… And I think you're mistaken! I-I'm not a princess or anything… just a normal adventurer!"

"I know, don't worry." He said, smiled and pat Ara's head. Then Eun felt a chill run through her body. Ara went inside the castle. Eun turned around. Then she saw him. In her lonely world she saw him. A guy with dark blue hair. He was sitting, leaning against something. He was wearing a white shirt and black pants. His cold blue eyes and uncaring gaze were on Eun. She got close. Then he stood up. The mysterious guy touched her cheek for a little. Eun felt it getting hotter under his touch. Then she felt something change again. He sat down again and smirked as she looked at everything in front of her. With his touch came eight more people. They all looked unique and interesting. Eun looked down at the blue haired guy. She felt her cheeks heating even more. _Just what did that guy do?_


	2. Chapter 2

This might be weird at first. But I tried making the personalities different than the main characters. I hope you don't give up on this story at the first few paragraphs of this chapter!

 _IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_

"Oh a new person!" Said a purple haired woman. Her hair was wavy and to her waist. She had glasses with black rims above her black eyes. A crystal hairpin was holding one side of her bangs. Her body was mature and beautiful. She wore a white shirt with most of the buttons open and a short black skirt. Her shoes were black heels. She went fast to Eun. _Now she's going to start annoying introductions. I hate the "mother of the group type". I bet she is one… Annoying…_ Eun thought. But what she said was nothing of the sort.

"Do you like yaoi?" The purple haired woman asked and there was a strange sparkle in her eyes.

"Yaoi? What is that?" The enthusiasm of the woman went away and she turned around, disappointed. "Can you at least tell me what is it? I want to know."

"She has interest in it!" The woman brightened up again and took out a manga and showed it to Eun. "I will teach you about yaoi…" In the pictures there were males… doing things they're not supposed to… Eun's mind was tainted. She could never be pure again. A guy took that manga away. He had white hair with a few red locks in it. The man had a few earrings. He was wearing tight dark clothes and black boots. His top had a sleeve only on one of the hands. The other was left like that to show a tattoo going from him shoulder to his wrist. It was something like a blade… Maybe a symbol of something

"Conwell… Return it!" The woman started jumping to get her manga and he held it high up. "It's precious…"

"I'll give it back if you kiss the new girl…" Eun moved away. This was not going in the right direction.

"No!" Said the woman.

"Okay then… Catch!" He threw it far away and she ran to get it back. "Now it's time you learn something _real_ good. Not that trash she likes." He too took out a manga. This time it was even worse. The same things… But with women…

Conwell was turning the pages with a big grin.

"See? This is the future - Yuri!" Eun couldn't realize it but her whole face was red.

"I think this is enough. She is new after all." Her savior! Eun looked at him. Green hair with a bit of blue. His eyes were blue too. He was wearing a dark green light armor at his chest and dark green pants. His top had no sleeves. That showed his muscular, but not ugly and disgusting muscular, arms. Finally a normal person in that group! "I'll help you calm down…" He said. Oh he was about to hug her. It was nice of him but she didn't really like hugs. _Or more like she never had one._ Wait… his hand instead of going for a hug was going to Eun's chest. He had a perverted smile. _Another weirdo…_

Before he could touch Eun's body a short girl with long black hair tied at a side ponytail and a brown loose dress came between her and his hand. The guy ended up touching the girl's chest. She blushed but kept a serious and strong face.

"Eh? Flat…" He said but kept his hand.

"Pervert!" She slapped him sending him farther than that yaoi manga. "I will protect the world from perverts like him! Justice will come to all of you shameless people!" She said and threw her small fist in the air. No one was listening and she sighed and sat down. That slap looked dangerous. _But of course Eun was not afraid of anything. She was stronger than anything. Even than sadness. Eun never lost. So she would never loose to just a slap._

"Hey Nera… Don't be sad…" A woman with a maid outfit came to comfort her.

"Thank you Ophelia! You're really the nicest person of them all!" The girl called "Nera" hugged "Ophelia". Ophelia hugged her too. There was a man with a white clothes, brown hair and grey eyes. He was carrying the "Pervert" back. "But I can't understand why are you so close to such a guy that's a friend of a pervert!" The guy with the white clothes dropped the pervert and blushed. Ophelia blushed madly too.

"Me and Oberon are n-not close…"

"We just have the s-same master…" So they continued making excuses nervously and slightly looking to the other. When their eyes met they turned away quickly and stopped talking. Nera broke the awkward silence around them.

"If he ever tries to do anything anything to you I will be your knight and come to save you!"

"I appreciate it… But Oberon is n-not like that. He wouldn't d-do something bad to m-me." He was looking at her and blushed.

"THAT'S MINE!" A loud scream was heard from behind where Eun was standing. She turned around to see a boy in all black – black short hair, black clothes, black eyes… He was annoyed and was screaming at a crying girl with white shoulder-length hair and a white and a bit oversized dress. She had no shoes on. She was saying something quietly. Eun had to listen very carefully to understand what she was saying. It was:

"I'm sorry… I thought it was mine and I just took it… I'm sorry…" Countless apologies followed.

"Remy took something of Moby again?" Asked the purple haired woman who had returned and was holding her manga tightly.

"She took his shampoo and used it all." Said Ophelia with a sigh.

"Shame! She will smell like a man… This almost makes me cry…" Said the Pervert. Nera hit him this time with less power. By this time Eun was awfully confused. She started wanting those introductions she tried to avoid when seeing them. It must have shown on her since the man who "brought her there" spoke up.

"You're confusing her. Introductions. Don't just skip them." She was grateful he said it because Eun would never say it herself that she is confused.

"Then you start. You took her here with your touch." Said Conwell.

"But I would like to touch her too… I envy you…" Said the pervert. Eun started feeling that he gets hit for everything he says.

"I don't want to."

"Good old you, huh? Won't you just do a small exception? You took her here." Said Conwell.

"Alright. Freiturnier. Chung's armor. I help him in Bersek mode." After Freiturnier was done speaking the pervert immediately ran to Eun and introduced himself.

"Erendil! The sword of my lovely master Rena!" Nera pushed him away.

"I'm the arm of Raven. I help him in battle... I'm Nera." She hesitated a bit before saying her name like she was not sure if she was saying the right thing. The others continued introducing themselves. The yaoi lover was Angkor and she was a bat helper to a magician called Aisha. The yuri lover was Conwell – a sword like Erendil but he was able to multiply himself in him sword form. He was helping a boy called Elsword. The black boy was Moby and the white girl was Remy. They and Ophelia and Oberon were serving the Queen of Altera Eve.

They were indeed weird. But that weirdness somehow made Eun feel nice. She felt a small smile on her lips. Her eyes went to Freiturnier. He was also looking at her. Somehow that made her blush and her heart beat faster. _Did he poison her with something to make her so weird?_


	3. Chapter 3

"So… What's this thing with the "touch" you're all talking about?" Eun asked.

"Touch is the way to get another spirit into your world." Explained Angkor. "If your master touches another person that has a spiritual companion your worlds will connect and you will be able to see them. Freiturnier and your master touched and that's how you were able to see him. Then if a spirit touches you, you are able to connect with his world. We were all in Freiturnier's world and that's how you became a part of it. But if your master is away from all the other masters you will stop seeing us. Don't worry about that – if your master gets close again you will see us."

"I see."

"Also if you ever need privacy… As you may have already noticed there are actually walls here even though you can't see them." She put her hand on one. "There are places where the walls cover three of the sides and you can't really be seen. We use them as rooms because everyone needs some time alone. Just go around touching the wall and you will find such a spot. At first it would be confusing for you but don't worry. We all bring things from the human world for more comfort and knowing where your "room" actually is."

"You can bring things from the human world?"

"Yes. If your master is holding the thing you can transport it here with your powers. That's how I get my manga."

"So I can finally sleep on one of these "beds"?" It was a secret dream of Eun. It always looked so much more comfortable than the ground she always slept on.

"Yep. Just ask your master to get you one."

"Anyway tell us more about your master!" Conwell said.

"Well… Her name is Ara. She is a shy girl. She uses a spear and dark energy when fighting. She is kind. But she is hopeless at many things." Eun smiled a little. "She can't be left alone. She tries her best though. That's what I like about her. How about your master?"

"He's a cool guy. He does whatever he feels like and says whatever he wants. And that's why he does not get along with Angkor's master. Her master is pretty much the opposite of him and they always fight."

"You have a problem with my master? Huh?" Angkor asked with an angry aura.

"My master has a problem with her. Not me. My problem is with you. And that yaoi."

"Yaoi is the greatest thing ever made! Guys are made for guys! The body of a guy fits perfectly with another guy! It's just… beautiful! Romantic! But what can a yuri fan like you know? Yuri is all about satisfying guys like you. It has no plot! No character development!"

"Have you ever even _read_ yuri? It has much more depth than that yaoi! In yaoi they never even care that they're both guys! They pass it as a normal thing! While in yuri there is the forbidden relationship! They face hardships!"

"No forbidden relationship?! Oh my god!" She threw a yaoi manga at him. " Educate yourself! It is even more forbidden! The uke is underage!"

"Underage? That's just gross you know that? You're getting more gross with time. In yuri everything is purer."

"Purer? You call this pure? Is there even a panel where they don't do something perverse? And look at this! How confused everything is! There isn't even a clear like between who is the seme and who is the uke!" They continued screaming at each other and getting angrier with every sentence. Eun moved away to the others.

"Why don't these two get along? What they believe in actually fits – he believes the girls should like girls and she believes the guys should like guys."

"Well looked like that it really fits…" Said Erendil. "But the problem is they're both straight and they don't like being paired with the same gender."

The argument was getting more and more heated. They were now standing up and screaming at each other. It looked like they would jump at each other to fight any moment. Then Eun's eyes went wide.

"What?!" They really jumped at each other. But it was not to fight. They were kissing. "Are they dating or something?!"

"No. This is how it usually is when they have a fight. They end up like that. I don't think even they know why they do it. But I want to touch and kiss Angkor too… " Eredil had his perverted smile. "After all she has the hottest body of all girls here… It's no fair only Conwell can get it… I want to have a fight with her too…" Nera hit him.

"Hm… How about we end our fights like that too~" He got closer to her and she moved away. "Come on. I can take you. Even though you're the most unattractive of all of the girls you still are a girl so I'm okay with yo—" She hit him. Hard.

"Never with you!" She screamed and went away. Ophelia followed to calm her down.

Eun looked back towards Angkor and Conwell. _They really are just a bunch of weirdos._ She thought.

Eun decided to go look for a "room". She followed the wall until she found such a place. It was empty. She sat down on the ground and just looked around even though there wasn't much to look at. Suddenly she heard a voice behind her.

"What are you doing in my room?" She turned around. It was Freiturnier.

"Your room? I thought it was empty. There is nothing here and Angkor said you recognize them by the things you put in."

"There is." He pointed on the wall. There was a small blue dot sticker.

"Why don't you have a bed?" She was pretty confused. "Beds look nice…"

"Because we're spirits. Everyone gets things like beds and acts like a person. But we're spirits. We are supposed to sleep on the ground."

"Hm… Why then we can take things from the human world? I think that if we can take them we should make use of them. After all my neck hurts a lot from sleeping on the ground. Doesn't yours hurt too?" He looked in her red eyes. She looked honest. That was one thing about her. If you look at her she was like the "cool" kind of girl. But actually she was so childishly cute. She knew barely anything about the world but looked like she had that child-like curiosity. She was pretty innocent the way Freiturnier saw it. Today was probably the first time in her life she saw an actual kiss.

Freiturnier looked away.

"Sometimes." He finally answered. She looked strangely satisfied and left the "room". Freiturnier laid down on the ground.

" _Hey Chung."_

" _What is it?"_

" _I want a bed."_ Chung smiled.

" _You never ask anything of me. I'm happy you finally want something. Tomorrow I will buy you one. Is there something else you want?"_

" _No, just that."_

" _Alright."_

Eun continued looking around for an empty spot. She finally found one. This time she looked at all the walls for something one the walls but there was nothing. It was her room. It was empty. But soon she wanted to fill it with something. Eun was laying down on the ground. She looked down to her clothes. She was wearing her usual outfit – it was the only thing she had. It was her fox priestess kimono. It was loosely tied, as always – it was too troublesome to tie it well, so the sleeves were starting under her shoulders. Was she considered pretty? She didn't know about that. After all she had never seen her own face. Then she figured out what else she wanted. A mirror. A big, full-size mirror.

A girl and two guys came in the spirit world.

"We're back~" Said the girl.


End file.
